UCW Revenge 2017
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Fifth PPV of 2017
1. Chapter 1

And now, UCW presents...

REVENGE!

* * *

We're in a red arena decorated with signs of hate and vengeance everywhere.

"Good eve night, ladies and gentlemen, I'm Bobby Senior alongside Joey Styles ready to comment the great pay-per-view that is UCW Revenge!"

"It wears its name very well: there will be revenge tonight! Now, let's kick it off with some tag team action!"

 **(Shot 'em)**

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

They were positively received as they made the 2 SWEET sign on their way to the ring where they removed their Bullet Club jackets and threw them into the crowd.

 **(Trinity)**

"And their opponents, from the Mushroom kingdom, they are the Ultra Team Champions, Bobby Gamer, Jimmy Joystick, THE ARCADERS!"

They got cheered as they made their way to the ring with Jimmy carrying a Koopa shell backpack which he putted down at ringside before entering. They gave their belts to the ref before looking at their opponents.

Bad Ben and Bobby Gamer went in their respective corner as Jimmy and Platty started the match. They walked around before locking in a clinch that ended with Platty catching Jimmy in a headlock before being pushed with the ropes and knocked Jimmy with a shoulder tackle.

He then ran in the ropes and Jimmy rolled toward him to make him do a side flip and Platty then used the ropes for a Springboard Arm Drag followed by a dropkick and then took a pose for the crowd who cheered.

He then irish whipped Jimmy in the ropes, but he reversed it and bent down. Platty stopped and kicked Jimmy's face which had surprisingly no effect and he caught him with an Hurricanrana immediately followed by a Calf-Kick and also took a pose for the crowd.

Platty tagged Bad Ben in and he charged at Jimmy who caught him with a leg sweep before slamming his head in his corner and tagged Bobby Gamer in with who he double irish whipped Ben in the ropes for a double shoulder tackle followed by a Standing Moonsault from Jimmy and a Jump Punch to the head from Bobby.

He then ran in the ropes for a Standing Splash and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Bobby pushed Ben in a corner and chopped his chest twice before applying a body slam and tagged Jimmy who jumped on Ben from the apron with a Springboard Swanton before screaming: "Arcader forever!"

He then held Ben in a front facelock before tagging Bobby who scratched Ben's back, causing him to groan in pain. He screamed: "Don't scare the witch!" before receiving a kick in the guts rom Ben who followed with a series of kicks and blows before running in the ropes and getting pushed up in the air by Bobby who followed with a Leg Drop.

He then applied a snapmare before tagging Jimmy who ran for a dropkick on Ben's back before applying a Jacknife pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Jimmy once again tagged Bobby in and he applied a Body Slam on jimmy's knee before they took a pose to make the crowd cheer. Jimmy then left the ring as Bobby started giving punches to Ben as if he was a boxer before running in the ropes.

However, Platty caught his feet from outside and dragged him out before trying to smash him, but Bobby blocked and punched his head back. As he got on the apron, Ben caught his head with his legs which allowed Platty, who ran back in the ring, to hit him with a dropkick, knocking him off the apron.

The two men then made the 2 SWEET move before Platty went to bring Bobby back inside the ring for Ben to assault him with stomps before tagging Platty and applied a snapmare followed by a Springboard Swanton from the apron by Platty.

He went to make the Suck It! move to Jimmy which angered him and he tried to get inside, but the ref won't let him. Platty kept attacking Bobby with stomps before grabbing his head and rubbing all across a top rope which seemed to hurt.

Bad Ben then held Bobby in his corner as Platty charged shoulder first into his stomach and tagged Ben in for a kick to his back. Bobby started fighting back with blows to Ben before this last one pushed him back in a corner with violent kicks until the ref stopped him.

Ben then slammed Bobby in his corner before tagging Platty with who he applied a Corckscrew Neckbreaker on Platty's knee followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Platty started giving blows to Bobby who only started to shake as the crowd was cheering for him and he eventually smashed Bad Ben on the apron before altering between smashing he and Platty. That was until this last one spin kicked Bobby's guts and distracted the ref which allowed Ben to choke Bobby for a moment.

Platty then tagged Bad Ben in who gave blows and kicks to Bobby in his corner until he blocked and smashed both of them before trying to run in his corner for a tag, but Platty held him back in a DDT position and Bad Ben joined by jumping on Bobby's back for a Sleeper hold.

Then, as all seemed lost, Bobby managed to catch Platty with a suplex, also slamming Bad Ben on his back in the process. Bobby slowly managed to get back up and almost tagged Jimmy, but Platty, who rolled outside, knocked him off the apron before he could.

Ben then charged into Bobby with a Spear followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ben started getting annoyed and tagged Platty in who tried to irish whip him in the ropes, but he twisted his arm and headbutted his stomach and ran in the ropes, but Platty lowered the ropes, causing him to fall outside. There, Ben held Bobby in position as Platty flipped on the apron to go for a Penalty Kick, but Bobby moved out, causing him to kick Ben instead.

Bobby got back in the ring and tried to get to his corner, but Platty held his feet back and tried to hit a Trouble In Paradise which Bobby ducked and caught him with an End Of Days. Bobby then finally managed to tag Jimmy who climbed his top turnbuckle before jumping on Platty with a Diving Crossbody immediately followed by a Springboard Dropkick to knock Bad Ben off the apron.

He then ducked a clothesline from Platty before catching him with a Springboard Tornado DDT and immediately ran in the ropes and jumped outside on Bad Ben with a Top Con Hilo. He then climbed up a top turnbuckle and jumped on Platty with a Diving Double Knee Stomp followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jimmy tried to irish whip him in the ropes, but he twisted his arm and hit a spin Back Elbow to his head. He then tried to go for the ropes, but Jimmy held him by the pants and applied a Dragon Suplex that caused Platty to flip and land on his stomach. He followed with another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jimmy was surprised by his resilience and tried to lift him on his shoulders, but Ben came in to bring him down and pushed Jimmy in a corner which allowed Platty to hit a Corner Knee Strike to his head. Ben then held him in a RKO position and platty pushed him up to apply a Shiranui.

As Jimmy was sitting, Platty hit him with a Shining Wizard to the face and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Bobby jumped in to break the pin. Ben tossed him outside the ring and tried to apply a double suplex to Jimmy, but as he was upside down, he gave knee strikes to the top of their heads, forcing them to put him down, and ducked a clothesline before catching both Ben and Platty with a Double Hurricanrana.

As they rested in opposite corners, Jimmy charged into them with one Corner Elbow Smash each before tagging Bobby in who charged into both men with Boy avalanches a total of 9 times before Jimmy made Ben sit in his corner and Bobby threw Platty toward him for a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex straight into his sitting partner.

Bobby pinned Platty.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Bobby tagged Jimmy and they applied their Powerbomb/Backtsabber combination followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Bad Ben jumped in to break the pin and got clotheslined out of the ring by Bobby before he went on the apron to allow Jimmy to tag him in and he lifted Platty on his shoulders as Jimmy climbed a top turnbuckle, but Platty broke free and pushed Bobby in the ropes, causing jimmy to fall on his balls.

Platty then charged at Bobby who pushed him out on the apron and, as he turned around, Platty hit his stomach with his shoulder before catching him with a Springboard Facebuster and immediately backflipped on the apron to surprise Jimmy outside with a Tornado DDT.

At this point, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Back in the ring, Bobby rested in a corner and Bad Ben came back in as Platty got on the apron and they charged at Bobby who moved out, causing Platty to accidentally kick Ben in the face. Bobby then caught Ben with a Fisherman Suplex which allowed Platty to hit his head with a Trouble In Paradise before being surprised by a Diving Tornado DDT from Jimmy.

The crowd chanted: "Fight forever!"

As Jimmy got back up, Ben and Platty surprised him with a Double Superkick that knocked him out of the ring before being surprised by a double clothesline from Bobby. He then tried to apply his Game Revolution on Platty who backflipped and landed on his foot before hitting Bobby with a Double Superkick with Ben.

Platty then applied a Fireman's Carry Roll followed by a 450 Splash from Ben who climbed a turnbuckle and a Diving Moonsault from Platty who ended with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW Ultra Team Champions, BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

The crowd cheered the duo as they were given the title belts they lost at Eternal Glory. They did the 2 SWEET move.

"Woah! The Bullet Club tag team won they title back!" Joey said.

"The Arcaders still put on an amazing performance and have nothing to be ashamed of." Bobby said.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Not Afraid)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Boston, Massachusetts, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

The crowd cheered as he arrived and ran into the ring where he putted his chain on top of a steel pose and threw his hat and shirt into the crowd before adjusting his BOOM elbow pads.

 **(Hell Yeah - Rev Theory)**

"And his opponent, from Tijuana, Mexico, VIDEO MAN!"

The crowd cheered as the man wearing a pixel-themed luchadore dress arrived and ran into the ring where he threw his cap into the crowd before looking at his opponent.

As the bell rang, both men locked into a clinch which Video Man quickly transitioned into an arm drag. Mario caught Video Man's waist but once again got caught with an arm drag.

Mario twisted Video Man's arm and caught him from behind before dropping him on the floor and laughing. He then caught him in a headlock and Video Man irish whipped him in the ropes, but got knocked down with a shoulder tackle.

He then ran in the ropes and Video Man ducked him before catching him with yet another arm drag followed by two more before taking a pose for the crowd. He irish whipped Mario in a corner and this last one pushed himself behind Video Man and caught him with an arm drag of his own before catching him in a pinfall trap.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario ducked an attack from Video Man and caught him in another pinfall trap.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As he got back up, he hit Video Man with a dropkick before charging at him and getting tossed out of the ring. As Video Man tried a baseball slide between the ropes, Mario caught his legs which allowed him to apply an Hurricanrana on the outside.

As they came back in, Mario caught Video Man with an Attitude Adjustment followed by a Senton. He then tried to irish whip him in the ropes, but Video Man reversed it and bent down as Mario tried to catch him with a Sunset Flip, but he backflipped, ran behind the sitting Mario and hit him with a dropkick in the back of his head.

He then tried to irish whip Mario in the ropes, but he reversed it and caught him with a Scoop Powerslam immediately followed by a Senton. He then slammed his head against a turnbuckle before lifting him in the air for a good moment to apply a Back Atomic Drop that hurt his butt a lot.

Mario then hit a dropkick to the side of his head before starting applying chops to his chest, but this had no effects on him as he started getting back on his feet. Mario hit his head with a Big Boot followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Video Man got back up, Mario pushed him and he replied with an hard chop to his chest. They kept exchanging chops until Mario got the upper hand and tried to apply a Body Slam, but Video Man landed on his feet and caught his arm before running in a corner for a special Tornado DDT.

As they both got back up, Mario ran in the ropes to charge at Video Man who lowered the ropes to let him crash outside. He then ran into the ropes and into Mario with a Top Con Hilo.

He then brought Mario back in before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumped on Mario with a Diving Crossbody with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario tried to hit his Discuss Big Boot which Video Man ducked and caught him with his Blue Thunder Bomb.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Mario rested into a corner, Video Man tried to charge at him, only to receive a boot counter to the head. Mario then sat on the top turnbuckle, took Video Man's head and jumped with a Corckscrew Neckbreaker from up there.

He then lifted him in a Electric Chair position before dropping him forward and hitting the back of his head with a BOOM Elbow and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario body slammed Video Man before climbing a second turnbuckle and jumped on the top one for a Diving Moonsault which Video Man avoided. As Mario backed up into a corner, Video Man charged into him with a Corner Big Boot before irish whipping him in the opposite corner for another one.

He then applied an Half-and-half Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Video Man went for his Brainbuster, but Mario broke free and tried his BOOM Elbow, but Video Man hit his head with a Big Boot. He lifted him for his Brainbuster, but Mario landed on his feet and caught him from behind with his Great Fall followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

He helped Video Man back up and lifted his arms in the air.

"What a match and great proof of sportsmanship from those two athletes." Joey said.

"That was fun, but I'm sure the other matches will be even better." Bobby said.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Paint It Black - Hidden Citizens)**

"The following contest is a No DQ Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Salem, Massachusetts, representing the Sanguine Coven, "The Ice Queen" SARA LEWIS!"

The lights go out in the arena, and when they come back on a few seconds later, they are blood red. Sara Lewis then appears from a pit of fire. Ben Jones appears next to her, and the crowd sings along with their entrance theme as the two walk to the ring together. Ben kissed her before leaving.

 **(The Question)**

"And her opponent, from Suki, Ukraine, she is the "Dance Goddess" DIANA BATIST!"

She arrived wearing red pants with a black biker top that left her stomach and bra visible, black boots and gloves. As she walked down the ramps, Sara suddenly attacked her, starting the match.

The girls fought at the entrance and at ringside where Sara irish whipped Diana into the security barricade. She then chopped Diana's chest while she was against the barricade before trying to irish whip her on the apron, but she reversed it and she hit it instead.

Diana then hit her around before getting on the apron and tried to kick Sara who caught her leg and made her trip to fall face first on the apron. She then got on the apron and kicked Diana in the face, causing her to fall.

Sara then went to pick up a few steel chairs which she threw into the ring before picking one up and opening it outside before turning around and being surprised with a clothesline from Diana that caused her to backflip on the chair.

She then brought her into the ring before following and gave her a few blows before opening a chair and leg sweeping Sara on it. She then went outside and took a table from under the ring which she opened before attacking Sara who came out.

She slammed her head on the apron and tossed her on the barricade before going to set up the table. While she did that, Sara attacked her from behind, but Diana fought back and slammed her head multiple times on the table before making her lay on it.

She went to climb a corner, but Sara got on the apron and attacked her, catching her in a Sleep Holder position. Diana eventually let herself and Sara fall through the table, earning "Holy Shit!" from the crowd.

Diana managed to crawl to ringside and picked a chain from under and she followed Sara back in the ring as she was about to smash her with the chain, but Sara hit the Death Strike (Superkick) to her head, causing her to drop the chain.

Sara then picked up the chain and used it to choke Diana from behind, eventually tossing her outside the choke her as she was hanging at ringside. She eventually let go of the chain, letting Diana catch her breath outside the ring as she lay on the floor.

Referees came to check on Diana until Sara came and easily knocked them off before picking up Diana and slamming her head multiple times on the apron. She soon took a chair and smashed Diana's head with it.

The crowd chanted: "Sara's gonna kill you!"

Sara took a chair and opened it up to sit on it inside the ring as Diana weakly crawled back in and chopped Sara's chest. She chopped her chest back and they did so back-and-forth until they came to headbutts and Sara took the upper hand.

Diana spat in Sara's face which angered her and she slammed her head on the chair before putting her head inside it and Superkicking it. Sara screamed: "You will fall into my ice coffin!"

She then went outside the ring and brought even more steel chairs inside before picking up a ladder which she brought inside. She stomped on Diana before putting the ladder in a corner.

Diana suddenly slapped Sara in the face before irish whipping her in the ropes for a Flapjack. She followed with her Hips From Hell and her Metal Leg Drop.

She did some belly dance moves before setting up the ladder which she tried to climb, but Sara attacked her from behind and climbed up instead. However, as she arrived on top, Diana made the ladder fall and Sara landed on some chairs.

Diana gathered all the chairs in the middle of the ring before picking one up and Sara begged Diana on her knees. Diana hesitated before going for a chair shot, but Sara hit her in the face with the Dark Spell (Palm Strike to the face).

She then grabbed Diana and applied the Death's Final Kiss (Sister Abigail) on the pile of chairs followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, SARA LEWIS!"

Ben Jones joined her as she stood in her red light.

"Woah! Now that was some extreme women action!" Bobby said.

"I'm sure the match between Harlow and Iris will be better." Joey defended.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Into The Ocean)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Deep Blue Sea, SHARK BOY 2!"

He arrived under cheers as he got into the ring, smashed two water bottles against one another before splashing their contain on his face and threw his 24/7 shirt into the crowd.

"Shark Boy will face a newcomer tonight. It is time to find out who it is!" Bobby said.

Shark Boy waited for a good moment.

 **(Song 2 - Blur)**

Everybody jumped in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! It's Aiden Remington 3! From the Kings Of A New Age!"

He is a caucasian man wearing thighs that have the Union Jack design on them and a leather jacket with a hood which he threw away after he entered the ring and glared at Shark Boy 2.

As the bell rang, Aiden kicked Shark Boy's stomach and gave him many blows before irish whipping him in the ropes and knocking him down with a shoulder tackle. He took a beautiful pose for a second before catching Shark Boy with a Stun Gun on the top rope.

He got on him and delivered many punches before irish whipping him in a corner and charging with a corner clothesline followed by a Bridging Tiger Suplex.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He gave knee strikes to Shark Boy's face before applying a Wirstlock Short-arm Clothesline and locked his leg in a Knee Bar submission hold. It took around 15 seconds to Shark Boy to reach for the ropes, forcing the break.

Aiden putted him on the middle rope and applied a 619 followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to irish whip him in a corner, but he reversed it and caught Aiden with a Back Body Drop. He followed with two clotheslines before ducking one from Aiden for an Hangman Neckbreaker.

He then jumped on him with a Thesz Press followed by Punches and his Shark Boy Elbow. As Aiden got back up, Shark Boy kicked him before applying a Knee Facebuster and, as Aiden turned around, he proceeded to bit his butt.

He then locked in the Shark Bite submission hold, but Aiden kicked him in the balls as the ref wasn't looking and followed with his Exterminate! (Codebreaker). He followed with an Headlockdriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, Aiden Remington 3!"

The ref rose his hand as he took a beautiful pose.

"Woah! AR# did great for his UCW debut." Joey said.

"And he isn't the only newcomer to be in action as we will see HCW wrestler Kavz facing Cosplayer Pixar Fan next..."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Don't stop believing)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Disneyland, representing the Cosplayers, PIXAR FAN!"

The crowd chanted for him as he got into the ring where he threw his Woody hat into the audience.

 **(The National - About Today)**

"And his opponent, from Stone Mountain, Georgia, KAVZ!"

He arrived under a strong positive reaction as he slowly walked to the ring.

"It's so cool to see another newcomer debuting at this pay-per-view!" Joey said.

"It's not technically his first UCW match: remember that he was in the Four-way match for the Hardcore title at No Escape, in February." Bobby pointed out.

The ref called for the bell and both men walked around before locking in a clinch which saw them struggling all over the ring before breaking up. Pixar Fan slapped Kavz's chest before this last one replied with a kick to his side.

He followed with one to his chest and chop before irish whipping him in the ropes and tried to big boot him, but he caught his foot, made him spin, and dropkicked his back. He then lifted him backward on a top turnbuckle and tried to position him in a Tree-of-woe position, but Kavz kicked his head.

As he walked toward him, Pixar Fan caught him with an arm drag followed by another one and a special pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Kavz charged at him again, but Pixar Fan ducked and dropkicked his leg which caused him to flip. He then tried to apply a German Suplex, but Kavz landed on his feet and, as Pixar Fan was on his knees, he went for a Shining Wizard which he ducked, and kicked the back of his head instead.

He then irish whipped Pixar Fan in the ropes to knock him down with a double axe handle followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He got him back up and chopped his chest before applying a snapmare and running in the ropes for a Running Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Kavz applied a Modified Fujiwara Armbar which lasted around 15 seconds before Pixar Fan broke free and smashed Kavz's head. They exchanged chops until Pixar Fan got the upper hand and irish whipped him in a corner and charged, only to receive a double boot counter that knocked him down.

He then applied a snapmare on Pixar Fan before locking in a Full Nelson with a body scissor which lasted 40 seconds before he managed to break free. Kavz got him back up and applied a Body Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The two men started exchanging chops again until Pixar Fan got the upper hand and irish whipped him in the ropes and bent down which allowed Kavz to backflip on his back followed by a Spin kick and a Shoot kick behind the head followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Kavz pushed him in a corner, but Pixar Fan smashed him back until Kavz hit him with a Flip Kick. As Pixar fan rolled out on the apron, he tried to smash Kavz who ducked and choped his chest before putting him between the ropes and kicking his chest.

He then ran in the ropes, but Pixar Fan surprised him with a Springboard Missile Dropkick. As they both got back up, Pixar Fan clotheslined Kavz twice before chopping his chest and throwing him outside the ring before charging into him with a Suicide Dive.

He then brought Kavz back in as he got on the apron and went for a Springboard, but Kavz ducked him and got hit with a spin kick to the stomach followed by an Enzuigiri behind the head.

He then lifted him backward on the top turnbuckle before placing him in a Tree-of-woe position and took momentum to hit his running dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Pixar Fan lifted him for a Powerbomb, but he gave blows to his head and tried to transition it into his Dragon Sleeper submission hold, but Pixar Fan slammed him in the corner before he could.

As Pixar rested in a corner, Kavz charged at him for an Handspring corner smash, but Pixar Fan dropkicked him as he was in the middle of his side flip. He then ran into the ropes and caught him with a Springboard Tornado DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Kavz rested in a corner, Pixar Fan tried to lift him on his shoulders, but he refused to, so he gave him a few blows to the head before lifting him on the top turnbuckle. He climbed up and applied a Top Rope Hurricanrana to which Kavz added a Sunset Flip followed by a Double Foot Stomp to Pixar Fan's chest.

He went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He irish whipped Pixar Fan in the ropes to follow with a knee strike to the stomach before hitting a Disaster Kick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep Pixar Fan down?!" Bobby asked.

He irish whipped Pixar Fan in a corner and charged, only for him to dodge, letting him crash, and hit a Corner Big Boot straight to the head. He then lifted him on his shoulders for his Child's Dream, but Kavz broke free and tried to apply his Fisherman Suplex, but Pixar Fan broke free and finally landed his Child's Dream followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was shocked that Kavz kicked out even after Pixar Fan hit his finisher.

Pixar Fan lifted him for another Child's Dream, but Kavz managed to transition it into his Dragon Sleeper submission hold. After around 20 seconds, Pixar Fan had no choice but to tap out.

"Here's your winner, KAVZ!"

As he got back up, he helped Pixar Fan getting on his feet and they rose their arms together.

"Wow! That was super cruiserweight match we just witnessed! I'll definitely remember that." Joey said.

"Me too, Joey, me too..."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Land Of Five Rivers)**

"The following contest is a Hardcore Match for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Mumbai, India, TIGER PACKER!"

He received a mix reaction as he calmly walked into the ring and waited for his opponent.

 **(Get Me Out)**

"And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, he is the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, JOHNNY STEELE!"

He was wearing his usual facepaint with a white and red jacket and picked up a steel chair on his way to the ring where he slowly removed his jacket and glared at Tiger Packer.

Tiger tried to attacked him, but he ducked and slammed his head with the steel chair. He repeated the process before lifting him for a Fisherman Suplex, but Tiger punched him before he could to break free.

He then charge at him, but he made him fall outside between the ropes and then ran in the ropes to catch him with a Suicide Dive transitioned into a Tornado DDT. He then picked up the steel steps and smashed Tiger with it before picking up another steel chair and went to smash him.

However, Tiger blocked his shot and threw the chair away before catching Johnny with a Half-Nelson German Suplex. He then took the steel chair and waited for Johnny to get back up before smashing his head with it.

He then lifted him on his shoulders and applied a Fireman's Carry Roll on the outside floor before following with a Powerbomb. He brought Johnny back in the ring after picking up a kendo stick and tried to smash him with it, but he blocked it with his arms, kicked Tiger's guts and smashed his head with the stick.

He then proceeded to smash him three more times with the kendo stick before dropping it and waited for Tiger to get back up to go for a running dropkick, but Tiger caught him with a Spear. He followed with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Tiger smashed the side of Johnny's head as he was sitting before getting on top of him and punching his head multiple times. He then threw him outside and walked toward him when he got caught with a Stun Gun on the barricade.

Johnny followed with a running dropkick that made him flip into the crowd. He then went to pick up the kendo stick with which he smashed Tiger after he came back at ringside. As he went for a fourth smash, but Tiger blocked him and slammed his head against the steel pose, busting him open, blood flowing out.

As he walked toward him, Johnny suddenly grabbed the kendo stick and smashed Tiger's stomach with it before smashing his back. Johnny then picked up a sledgehammer (yes, you heard me well) with which he smashed Tiger's stomach, almost making him spit blood.

He then climbed up a top turnbuckle and jumped outside on Tiger with a Corckscrew Swanton, making the crowd chant: "Only shit!" Both men weakly got back in the ring, Johnny caught Tiger with a Reverse Scoop Powerslam.

He then waited for Tiger to get back up before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Two-handed Spinebuster. He then brought a table inside the ring which he opened and putted in a corner when Johnny hit him with a running dropkick that sent him crashing through it.

He then placed him on a steel chair and climbed a top turnbuckle to go for a Diving Somersault Leg Drop, but Tiger rolled out of the way, letting him crash on the chair. He then applied his Tiger Bomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tiger got mad and took a steel chair with which he smashed Johnny's head, causing more blood to come out and flow down to his chest. However, this only got him super mad and he punched Tiger until h got in a corner where he kept smashing him over and over again.

He then grabbed him and applied a Swinging Side Slam and immediately ran in the ropes to follow with a Disaster Kick. He then picked up a steel chair and was about to smash Tiger with it, only to be surprised by a Spear and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tiger got mad and applied a Belly-to-belly Suplex followed by another Tiger Bomb on the steel chair and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was shocked that he kicked out at the very last possible moment. they chanted: "This is awesome!"

He brought another table inside the ring and applied another Belly-to-belly Suplex on it before waiting for Johnny to get back up and went for a Spear which Johnny countered with a DDT on the steel chair.

He then putted the table in a corner and, as he turned around, Tiger charged into him with a Spear through the table. He tried to follow up with a Spinebuster which Johnny countered with a Jump DDT.

He then went outside to pick up a ladder which he brought in the ring and opened it up before climbing it and jumping on Tiger with a Diving Corckscrew Swanton. Both men weakly rolled outside the ring and exchanged punches until Tiger got the upper hand and irish whipped Johnny toward the apron on which he jumped on used the ropes on jump on Tiger with a Springboard Corckscrew bomb.

The crowd chanted: "Fight forever!"

They got back in the ring and Tiger tried to smash Johnny who ducked and caught him with an Edge-O-Matic on the ladder. He then got on the apron and went for a Springboard Swanton Bomb, but Tiger rolled out of the way, letting him crash on the ladder.

Tiger then locked Johnny in a Camel Clutch submission hold which lasted around 40 seconds before Johnny managed to break free. However, Tiger kicked him and applied a Spinebuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

"This match will never end!" Bobby said.

Tiger was getting tired and climbed up a top turnbuckle when Johnny kicked-up and jumped to catch him with a C4 from up there. He then lifted him on his shoulders and applied his Skullbreaker immediately followed by a Brainbuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, JOHNNY STEELE!"

The crowd cheered as he weakly rose his title belt while his face was covered in blood.

"Cheech! I know Sara Lewis and Diana Batist did a solid performance, but that match was super hard and bloody!" Joey said.

"Yup, the others will have to work hard if they want to top that." Bobby nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Thunderstrike)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Legend Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, he is one half of the World Tag Team Champions, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

The crowd cheered loudly as he entered and clapped in fans' hands on his way to the ring.

 **(Headcrusher)**

"And his opponent, from Spit, Croatia, he is the UCW Legend Champion and one half of the World Tag Team Champions, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

He was loudly cheered as he entered with his title belt which he gave to the ref before glaring at his partner.

The two men looked at each other for a good moment as the crowd already chanted: "This is awesome!" before they locked in a clinch that lead to a violent struggle between both of them until they stopped and the crowd cheered for them.

They locked again and they struggled some more before taking another break and did another clinch that saw Thunder lifting Martin on his back and dropping him behind him. Following that, the two men kept struggling like professional wrestlers for one and a half minute before stopping once more.

Thunder then grabbed Martin's legs to make him fall, but he quickly locked him in a Crossface, but he quickly reached for the ropes to break the hold. After getting back up, Thunder tried to clothesline him, but he caught his arm and almost locked in the Crossface when he putted his foot on the ropes, forcing the break again.

Thunder retreated outside to catch his breath before getting back in and this time, he managed to smash down Martin. He then threw him outside between the ropes before following and slammed his head on the security barricade.

He repeated the process many times before irish whipping Martin straight into the security barricade. He then brought him back in the ring and applied a suplex followed by a Back Suplex.

He then smashed his head on a top turnbuckle before placing it outside on the apron as he walked out and hit a Big Boot to his head. He came back into the ring and irish whipped Martin in the ropes and applied a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex.

He applied a second one before trying to irish whip Martin, but he countered with a short-arm clothesline. However, Thunder still delivered blows to Martin until he was in a corner and he grabbed him to put him in the corner instead and delivered a strong chop to his chest.

Thunder switched place with him again and chopped his chest before trying to irish whip him, but Martin twisted his arm to hit a knee strike to his stomach. Thunder then tried to punch him, but he blocked and replied with a punch to his head before irish whipping him in the ropes and hitting a shoulder tackle.

He then applied a suplex before lifting him on a top turnbuckle and applying a Superplex. After taking back from the move, he slammed Thunder's head on a turnbuckle before applying three German Suplexes and screamed: "Suplex City, bitch!"

However, as he walked toward him, Thunder suddenly grabbed his leg and locked in the Ankle Lock submission hold. It took around 10 seconds before Martin flipped and locked the Ankle Lock on Thunder himself.

After 15 seconds, Thunder broke free by kicking Martin in the face and tried to hit a clothesline, but Martin locked him in the Crossface submission hold. After 10 seconds, Thunder broke free and applied a Crossface to Martin which he escaped by reaching for the ropes.

Thunder climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Moonsault which Martin dodged and locked in the Crossface again. After 20 seconds, Thunder suddenly turned Martin in a pinfall position with holding on the ropes.

"1!...2!...3!"

"WHAT?!" Joey and Bobby said at the same time.

The crowd was shocked too, but not as much as Martin who watched Thunder exiting the ring with the ref giving him the belt.

"Here's your winner and new UCW Legend Champion, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

"Can you believe it? Thunder just won by cheating and is now a two time Legend Champion!" Bobby said.

"I'm gonna admit it to everyone: I was really not expecting that! Specially not after all the hard work Freund did the win the title." Joey said.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Fully Loaded)**

"The following contest is an Extreme Rules Match for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Pensacola, Florida, IRIS BLACK!"

The crowd cheered for as she arrived with clapping in fans' hands before getting in the ring and posing in a top corner.

 **(Nightmare)**

"And her opponents, from Death Valley, she is the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, HARLOW BECKETT!"

The crowd cheered as she slowly entered in the dark until she got in the ring where the lights came back and she got rid of her jacket and hat to glare at Iris who wasn't scared. After she gave her title to the ref, he called for the bell, starting the match.

Harlow tried to smash Iris who ducked and replied with a jump smash that wasn't enough to make Harlow fall, so she ran in the ropes for another one with the same result. As she went for a third one, Harlow knocked her down with a Big Boot.

Harlow then ran in the ropes for a running elbow drop which Iris dodged and clotheslined her out of the ring while she was on the ropes. However, Harlow backflipped on her feet and Iris knocked her down with a rope-aided dropkicked between the ropes.

Iris then walked out and stood up on the security barricade on which she ran before hitting Harlow with a Diving Clothesline. She then tried to apply her Come Again (DDT), but Harlow pushed her back into the steel steps.

Harlow then picked her up in a Bear Hug position to slam her back into the steel pose before bringing her into the ring. She gave her a few boxing punches before throwing her outside the ring and irish whipping her really hard into the security barricade.

She then positioned Iris between the ring and the apron and putted a steel chair on her chest before getting on the apron for a leg drop on the chair. Iris suddenly picked up a kendo stick from under the ring and smashed Harlow with it multiple times.

They got back in the ring where Iris continued her assault until Harlow knocked her down with a Big Boot. Then, she smashed her with the kendo stick causing her to fall outside the ring.

As she was resting against the security barricade, Harlow charged at her for a Big Boot, only for Iris to move out, causing her leg to hit the barricade. Harlow hit an uppercut under Iris' chin before going for a Powerslam toward the steel steps, but Iris got on her feet, ducked a clothesline and slammed Harlow's head on the steel steps.

As Harlow was resting against the barricade, Iris used the steel steps to charge into her with a Poetry In Motion, causing both girls to fall off the barricade. After both girls got back in the ring, Harlow twisted Iris' arm and got on the top turnbuckle and the top rope for her Old School, but Iris made her trip and fall parts first on the top rope.

Iris then got outside the ring to pick up a steel ladder and got back in the ring to be greeted with a Big Boot from Harlow. As Iris rested in a corner, she threw the steel ladder directly on her before irish whipping her on the opposite corner and got caught with a Moonsault.

Suddenly, Lady Kaos arrived from the entrance and ran toward the ring. She kinda look like Awesome Kong, but her attire is red so is half of her long hair.

She ran in the ring and threw Iris outside before assaulting Harlow, applying her a Powerbomb. She then went for her Punishment, but Iris suddenly smashed her in the back with a steel chair before kicking her in the face with her Diamond Cutter (Superkick).

She then climbed up the ladder and jumped on Harlow with her This Is It (Five Star Frog Splash) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Iris ran in the ropes for the Never Ending (Lionsault), but Harlow caught her in a Hell's Gate submission hold. Eventually, she had no choice but to tap out.

"Here's your winner and still UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, HARLOW BECKETT!"

The crowd cheered for her as she took her title belt and got on one knee as the lights turned dark blue.

"Iris putted on a solid performance, but in the end, the Reaper is still champion." Bobby said.

"Lady Kaos almost made her lose though." Joey remarked.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Break)**

"The following contest is a Death Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, he is the leader of the Pro Wrestling Saviors, CHRIS BLAKE!"

The crowd cheered as he entered alone and without his usual barbwired baseball bat. He slowly walked into the ring where he removed his leather jacket.

 **(Whatever)**

"And his opponent, from Unalaska, Alaska, he is one of the Triple Tag Champions and member of the Red Peacock League, DEATH ROWE!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the masked man entered without his title belt nor his sword, keeping his covered eyes narrowed toward his enemy as he entered.

The two men glared at each other and, when the bell rang, Chris offered an handshake to the assassin who simply smacked his hand away.

When Chris spat straight on Rowe's mask, he hit a Big Boot to his head in frustration before running in the ropes and hitting another Big Boot to his head as he was resting against the ropes, causing him to fall outside the ring.

Rowe then immediately ran into him with a Top Con Hilo on the outside. Rowe then violently irish whipped him straight into the security barricade which almost fell off because of the impact's force.

As Chris rested against the apron, Rowe started to choke him with his hands before bringing him back in the ring and hit him with a Ballistic Punching Combination followed by a German Suplex that caused him to roll outside the ring.

Rowe took a table from under the ring and smashed Chris on the head with it before also picking up a steel ladder and smashed his head again, busting him open and making him bleed. However, Chris soon kicked him in the guts and applied a Powerbomb on the apron.

Chris then did something disturbing: rubbed some blood off his head with his hand and licked it.

He smashed Rowe down before climbing on the apron and jumped on him with a Frog Splash. He then tried to apply a Piledriver on the outside, but Rowe reversed it with a Back Body Drop.

Rowe got back in the ring with the ladder and threw it on Chris' head after he came back in. He then putted the ladder on the top rope and tried to Body Slam Chris on it, but he landed on his feet, so Rowe kicked him in the guts before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Back Body Drop on the ladder.

The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

Chris then delivered many kicks to Rowe's head before this last one started fighting back with punches and ran in the ropes to be caught with a Push up RKO. Chris then brought many steel chairs in the ring before throwing one at Rowe's head.

As Rowe sat in a corner, Chris placed a steel chair on him and pressed it with his foot. He then applied a Side Slam on an open steel chair followed with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Chris took a steel chair and smashed Rowe's back with it and, as he went to smash his head, Rowe kicked his guts, grabbed the chair and tried to smash him with it. However, Chris grabbed the chair and caught Rowe with a Codebreaker through it.

He putted a chair on top of Rowe before climbing a corner and jumped on him with a Swanton Bomb through the chair. As Rowe was on his knees, Chris smirked and insulted him and his friends before slapping his face.

Rowe replied with a slap to Chris' face which cost him a punch to the head. Chris then made the ladder lay down on it's side instead on the steps' side and tried to body slam Rowe on it, but he landed on his feet and applied a body slam to Chris on the ladder instead which almost broke his back.

Rowe then put the ladder in a corner and applied a Running Powerslam to Chris on it. As the ladder was laying down, Rowe applied a Powerbomb to Chris on it and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

As Chris retreated outside, Rowe charged at him for a Suicide Dive, but Chris smashed him between the ropes with a table. He then grabbed him and Powerbombed him into the barricade.

Chris then putted the ladder between the apron and the barricade and positioned the table on top of it. Suddenly, Rowe surprised him with a Suicide Dive between the table and the ladder.

Both men weakly got back in the ring and Rowe went for a Superkick, only to receive a punch in the face that stunned him. Chris then opened a steel chair and tried to Piledrive Rowe on it, but he broke free and applied a German Suplex to Chris on it.

Rowe then applied his Guillotine followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd chanted: "Fight forever!"

As Chris rested in a corner, Rowe charged for a Big Boot, but Chris pushed him off on the apron and smashed his head. He then climbed the top turnbuckle and tried to grab Rowe who instead caught him and threw him out on the table and ladder that he placed between the barricade and apron sooner.

Rowe then brought Chris back in the ring and used his own Brother Andrew against him before pinning.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these men down?!" Bobby asked.

Rowe got mad and brought Chris on the apron where he applied a Tombstone Piledriver. Rowe went for another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Suddenly, Chuck and Damian ran into the ring and broke the pin before proceeding to beat Rowe down and applied their Broken Hope to him. Jay Renolds and Shadow Rider then arrived and beat both men down before Jay applied his King's Blade on Chuck and Shadow applied his Moon Revenge on Damian before they all left the ring.

Rowe grabbed a steel chair and smashed Chris' head with it before getting to the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As both men weakly got back up, Chris once again spat in Rowe's face which angered him and he started delivering blows and kicks to Chris until this last one showed him his two middle fingers.

Rowe had enough and ran in the ropes for a strong clothesline, but Chris putted the ref in the way and he got knocked down instead. Chris then kicked Rowe in the balls before applying his Brother Andrew and waited for another ref to come in before pinning.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris got angered and applied his Broken Barrier to the referee. He the opened up another steel chair and applied a Package Piledriver to Rowe on it before going for the pin. Another referee ran in to make the count.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"It's never gonna end!" Joey said.

Chris brought Rowe on a top turnbuckle for a Superplex, but he slipped behind him and slammed his head on top of the steel pose before Superkicking his head and applying a Guillotine from the second turnbuckle and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Rowe got really mad and picked up a steel chair with which he was ready to smash Chris, but this last one suddenly begged him on his knees. Rowe stopped for a moment before suddenly smashing Chris' head with all of his remaining strength and went for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, DEATH ROWE!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the assassin slowly rose on his legs and lifted his steel chair in the air.

"Damn! I understand why this show is called revenge: they practically tried to kill each other!" Joey said.

"I'm ready to bet that this match will leave them marks for the rest of their lives." Bobby added.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Burn In My Light)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from New Wark, New Jersey, CHRIS BLADE!"

He arrived under a strongly positive reaction from the crowd as he walked into the ring with a more than ever determined look.

 **(GORE!)**

"And his opponent, from parts unknown, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, GORE!"

He entered to positive reaction with the World title belt and got into the ring as he glared at Chris before giving the belt to the referee who showed it before calling for the bell.

Gore suddenly got on one knee and rested his shoulder on it, offering an arm wrestling warm up. Chris hesitated, but the crowd chanted: "YES!" so, he got on one knee and took Gore's hand, starting the arm wrestling contest. It went on for many seconds until Gore finally won it.

Gore rose his arms in victory, when Chris caught him from behind with a roll-up.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Gore immediately caught him in a headlock and Chris irish whipped him with the ropes before being knocked down by a shoulder tackle. gore than ran in the ropes and Chris ducked twice before pushing him over the top rope and outside the ring with his two feet.

He then ran in the ropes and tried to charge Gore with a Suicide Dive, only to receive an elbow smash in the head between the ropes. Gore then came back in and irish whipped Chris in the ropes before bending and Chris side flipped on his back before ducking a clothesline with a roll and performed a backflip before dropkicking Gore.

The two men stopped a moment to look at each other before Gore proceeded to kick and smash Chris until he found himself backed up in a corner. Gore went for a corner Spear, but Chris jumped, causing Gore to hit his shoulder in the steel pose, and caught him with a Sunset Flip roll-up.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Chris tried to apply a Reverse DDT, but Gore knee stroked his head and and kicked his guts before applying his Gory Neckbreaker. He then delivered multiple stomps to Chris before this last one tried to fight back with blows and, as he went for a strong one, Gore ducked and caught him with his Butterfly Powerbomb.

As Chris rested in a corner, Gore charged into him with a corner Spear followed by a Northern Lights Suplex.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He threw Chris outside the ring and went for a Top Con Hilo, but Chris dodged, letting him land on his feet. He tried to charge him with a GORE! but he jumped, letting him hit the ring instead, and hit the side of his head with a Roundhouse Kick.

As they got back in the ring, Gore sent a series of blows and kicks which Chris all dodged before catching his foot and making him backflip. He then kicked his guts and applied a suplex.

He putted Gore in a corner and chopped his chest before irish whipping him in the opposite corner which made him bounce and knock him down with a clothesline. He then positioned Chris on the apron before doing a Neckbreaker from there.

He followed with a Front Reverse DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Chris was on his knees, Gore went for his Aveda Kadavera, but he dodged and dropkicked him out of the ring. He charged into him with a Suicide Dive immediately followed by two more.

He then brought him back in the ring and hit a Springboard Missile Dropkick. He then applied a Reverse DDT before locking in a Boston Crab submission hold. It took around 20 seconds for Gore to reach the ropes and force the break.

Chris then went for a Wheelbarrow which Gore transitioned into a violent German Suplex. As Chris was on his knees, he hit his head with the Aveda Kadavera followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore then spat some green mist on his arm before going for his Venom Lariat which Chris interrupted with a Superkick followed by a Snap Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Gore rested against the ropes, Chris charged and got pushed off outside the ring. Gore ran into him with a Top Con Hilo before quickly bringing him back in the ring and irish whipped him in the ropes, smashing his head right as he touched them, and repeated the process twice.

Gore then ran in the ropes with speed four times before striking Chris with his Venom Lariat so hard that he backflipped and pinned him.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore got in a corner and waited for Chris to turn around before going for his GORE! which he countered with his Dream Catcher (Pop-up Powerbomb) and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris then tried to apply his Isolation (Sitout Powerbomb), but Gore landed on his feet and caught him with his Crossed-arms DDT. He then grabbed Chris' leg and locked in the Wolf's Blood submission hold.

He fought through the pain and managed to reach the ropes to force the break. The victory was cut short however as Gore managed to hit the GORE! followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

He spat green mist on his arm again and went for another Venom Lariat, but Chris caught him in the Samurai Honour submission hold. Gore managed to hold on and lift him for a Walking Side Slam.

Both men lay down for a moment before Gore kicked Chris and tried to apply his Phoenix-plex, but Chris got on his feet and charged into him with his own GORE! He quickly followed with the Isolation (Sitout Powerbomb) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, CHRIS BLADE!"

The crowd cheered super loudly as Chris looked in shock at the title belt that was given to him. He broke down in tears of joy after taking it and D.B. Dragon rushed to the ring to celebrate with his partner.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It happened! Chris won the title!" Joey screamed in joy.

"Finally! The kid got what he deserved!" Bobby added.

The crowd was chanting: "You deserve it!"


	11. Chapter 11

**(Every Breath You Take)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, TJ SKILL!"

He arrived with his new black and white Bullet Club themed dress and mask. He removed it once he was in the ring and also removed his jacket.

 **(POWER - Kanye West)**

"And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, he is the UCW World Champion and leader of the Monarchy, "The Prince" FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

He arrived with a new look: his black hair were forming a fauxhawk, he was more muscled, and was wearing a jacket with neons (like Y2J's) which were forming a golden crown. He paused for 6 seconds in the ring before removing his jacket and climbed a turnbuckle to pose like Steve Austin before looking at TJ.

He gave his title belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell.

It started with TJ catching Freddy in a headlock before being pushed with the ropes and rolled to duck a clothesline and caught him in another headlock. This time, Freddy threw him back to break free before going for a Roundhouse Kick which TJ ducked and make him backflip.

He tried to apply his Skill Clash, but Freddy broke free and almost hit a Superkick which TJ avoided in time. Both men took a pause to let the crowd cheer as TJ did the 2 SWEET move while Freddy made the Monarchy sign.

He then kicked TJ's guts before running in the ropes and got ducked twice before TJ hit a dropkick. Freddy chopped his chest and irish whipped him in the ropes before applying a hip toss and tried to Superkick TJ who avoided it again.

He applied a Snapmare followed by a knee drop on his head before making the Monarchy sign. He then putted TJ in a corner and chopped his chest before irish whipping him in the opposite corner and charged, only to receive a shoulder counter.

He then sat on the top turnbuckle, but Freddy made him trip and fall before laughing his head off. This angered TJ who ran at him to give him a strong punch that knocked him down.

He applied a Body Slam followed by a Jump Knee Drop on his head. Afterward, he locked Freddy in a Muta Lock and it took him around 16 seconds to reach for the ropes.

As TJ walked toward him, Freddy started fighting back with punches until TJ kicked his guts and pushed him in a corner before hitting him with a Jump Corner Clothesline. Although stunned, Freddy still managed to start exchanging blows with TJ.

TJ got the upper hand and tried to apply another Body Slam, but Freddy landed behind him and applied a Sleeper Hold. However, TJ made him flip forward and tried to smash him, but he caught his arm and hit a Cutter.

As TJ retreated outside, Freddy followed and pushed him back straight into the security barricade. He then brought him back in the ring and delivered a kick to his side before going for another, but TJ caught his leg which forced him to hit an Enzuigiri on the side of TJ's head.

He then followed with the Prince's Elbow (People Elbow) and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Freddy then applied a Suplex transitioned into a front slam before going for his Prince's Blade which TJ dodged but still received a knee strike in the stomach. Freddy followed up with a DDT and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Freddy went for another Prince's Blade, but TJ let him hit his knee in the corner before rolling on the apron and hit him with a Phenomenal Forearm. He then followed with an Handspring Cutter.

He tried to apply a suplex to Freddy who tried to resist until he finally hit the suplex in the corner. He then got him back up and tried to apply his Skill Clash, but Freddy managed to push him back.

TJ was going to hit a Discuss Lariat, but Freddy interrupted him with a Superkick followed by a Pele one. As TJ held his head in pain, Freddy caught him from behind with a Backstabber.

He then lifted TJ on his shoulders and applied a Royal Decree (Samoan Driver) with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to irish whip TJ in the corner, but he reversed it and went for an assault which Freddy avoided before TJ suddenly caught his legs and managed to lock in the Sharpshooter.

After a long struggle, Freddy managed to break free and lock in the Figure Four Leg Lock. After around 20 seconds, TJ broke free by giving punches to Freddy's head.

TJ then it Freddy's head with a Springboard Backflip Kick. He then lifted him for a Torture Rack which he transitioned into a Blue Thunder Bomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ once again went for his Skill Clash, but Freddy replied with a Back Body Drop and tried to follow with his Prince's Blade which TJ dodged and hit an elbow strike to Freddy's head which caused him to rest in a corner.

TJ charged at him, only to receive a double boot counter to the face and followed with the Execution (Rolling Cutter). Afterward, the two men started exchanging blows - slowly at first, then faster.

Eventually, TJ dodged a smash from Freddy and caught him with a Back-to-belly Facebuster and immediately followed with a Cradle Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ gave a storm of blows to Freddy before going for a Discuss Clothesline which Freddy blocked with his foot and tried to followed with a Roundhouse Kick which TJ ducked before receiving a knee strike in the stomach,

Freddy went for a Superkick that TJ ducked and replied with a Backflip Kick on top of his head. To everybody's surprise, Freddy still managed to hit TJ with the Prince's Blade followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was surprised. The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

As TJ was bending, Freddy went for his Kingslayer (Curbstomp), but TJ ducked and caught him with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Freddy immediately ran at TJ who knocked him down with a knee strike in the face. He then climbed up a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a 450 Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ got mad and slapped the side of Freddy's head before going for a Superkick, but Freddy grabbed his legs and locked in the Figure Four once more. As TJ seemed ready to tap out, he suddenly managed to get up and finally apply the Skill Clash on Freddy with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

TJ got really mad and got Freddy back up to apply his Brainbuster followed by another Skill Clash, but he broke free and Superkicked TJ's stomach before running in the ropes and hitting the Kingslayer.

He then climbed up a turnbuckle and hit TJ's stomach with a Money Shot. Then, as TJ was on his knees, he made the 2 SWEET sign while looking at Freddy who hit him directly with his Prince's Blade followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW World Champion, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

The crowd cheered super loudly as the Monarchy's leader weakly stood up with his title belt.

"Wow! What an amazing main event!" Joey said.

"An amazing PPV overall and one that I will never forget!" Bobby said.

"That was UCW Revenge live from Orlando, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon!" Joey said as the show closed.


End file.
